leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Doduo (Pokémon)
|} Doduo (Japanese: ドードー Dodo) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 31. Biology Doduo is a two-headed, bipedal avian Pokémon. Each head has a long sharp beak and two beady black eyes with no discernible sclerae. It has a soft but bristly, covering of brown feathers on its body and both heads. The males of the species have black flexible necks, whereas females have brown necks; both genders have brown coloring on their legs. It has two feet, each with four digits ending in a sharp claw. Even when sleeping or nourishing itself with food and water, one head is always awake and alert and keeps a keen eye out for enemies. Both heads have an identical brain. However, it is believed that on occasion they may possess different sets of brains. It is also theorized that the two heads communicate with some form of telepathy to be coordinated with one another. Due to its almost non-existent wings, it cannot fly very well but has developed its legs to be a very powerful runner. Reaching speeds of 60 mph (96.5 km/h), it energetically strides across the plains leaving large, 4" (10.6 cm) deep foot prints behind it. Doduo lives in wide open In the anime Major appearances Doduo debuted in a cameo at 's laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, under the ownership of Gary Oak. It eventually evolved into a Dodrio. In Bad to the Bone, Otoshi tried to fight off with a Doduo, but he was failing miserably until his decided to return. Minor appearances A Doduo appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Doduo appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie " ". A Doduo appeared in The Power of One. A Doduo appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Doduo appeared in Throwing in the Noctowl as one of the Pokémon seen living at Wings Alexander's barn. A Doduo appeared in a flashback in Poetry Commotion!. A Doduo appeared in A Double Dilemma as a resident of North Petalburg. Multiple Doduo appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Doduo was seen in the greenhouse in Sweet Baby James, where it was being looked after by Nanny and Pop-Pop. A Doduo appeared in The Ole' Berate and Switch!, under the ownership of a . A 's Doduo appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Doduo appeared in The Champ Twins!. A Doduo appeared in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest as a . Two Doduo appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 1 and Part 2. A Doduo briefly appeared in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference. A Doduo appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Doduo appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, and again during a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. A Doduo appeared in Clemont's Got a Secret!. A Doduo appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant. A Doduo appeared in SS028. A Doduo appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. Two Doduo appeared in A Race for Home!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Baa de Mer Ranch. Mutltiple Doduo appeared in Mega Evolution Special III, including some belonging to s. A Trainer's Doduo appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. A Doduo appeared in The Power of Us. Callahan ended up riding on one as he tried to get to Toren's presentation. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Sigh for Psyduck, Mr. Fuji is revealed to have had a Doduo that passed away due to old age, but could not be properly buried due to the that haunted the Pokémon Tower. After and succeed in defeating it and Koga, it was finally able to rest in peace. A Doduo appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. Prior to her appearance in Do do that Doduo, was given a Doduo that eventually evolved in The Might of... Metapod?!. The person who gave her Doduo is revealed in Tyranitar War to be her uncle, Wilton. A Doduo appears with its at the Mini-game Corner in the . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga has two Doduo which he used as a method of to lift up him and his in Getting The Flying Machine!!. A Doduo is seen with during the baseball match that took place in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. has a Doduo as seen in Pokémon Hair Salon Opens!!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga has a Doduo which he caught it in the Safari Zone. In the TCG In the TFG One Doduo figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} deep.}} .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , }} , , and , }} , , and }} |} |} , , , and , Mt. Silver}} , , , and , Mt. Silver}} |} |} }} }} , , and , }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} , , , and , Mt. Silver (outside) }} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Flying)}} }} |} |} , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Beach}} |area=Cycling Road, }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Safari Zone ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 40, Forever Level 19, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chicole Path, School Path, Ranger School, Vien Forest, Pueltown, Union Road, Ranger Union, Chroma Road}} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats}} |area=Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 294}} |area=Ember Mountains: Fireweed Field (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Low Kick Doduo|English|United States|5|August 30 to September 26, 2002; November 1 to 7, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Low Kick Doduo}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby=100|rby1image=no |rse1=Sharp Beak|rse1type=None|rse1rar=5 |dppt1=Sharp Beak|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Sharp Beak|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |bw1=Sharp Beak|bw1type=None|bw1rar=5 |b2w21=Sharp Beak|b2w21type=None|b2w21rar=5 |xy1=Sharp Beak|xy1type=None|xy1rar=5 |oras1=Sharp Beak|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=085 |name2=Dodrio |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * In the , Doduo was originally known as "Dodo", its Japanese name. * Before Generation IV, the necks of normal Doduo were black (which became the male neck color), while its necks were beige (which became the female neck color). * According to its Pokédex entries, Doduo can run at 60 mph (100 km/h), while can only run at nearly 40 mph (60 km/h). However, Dodrio's base stat is higher. * Despite its non-existent wings, Doduo and its evolution are capable of learning and . Origin Despite its name, it seems like it has more in common with es than s. It also seems to show some similarity to the , an extinct flightless bird indigenous to , and the , another flightless bird. It also resembles the in some ways as well. Name origin Doduo is a combination of (an extinct, flightless bird) and duo (a pair). Dodo is literally dodo. In other languages |zh_yue=多多 Dōdō|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. Literally "Many" |zh_cmn=嘟嘟 Dūdū|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. 嘟嘟鳥 Dūdū-niǎo is also a name for the dodo bird |th=โดโด้ Dodo|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name |hi=दोदुओ Doduo|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Додуо Doduo|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Dody External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Dodu es:Doduo fr:Doduo it:Doduo ja:ドードー zh:嘟嘟